Mojo
by dana.kirei7
Summary: Según el diccionario, la palabra originalmente significa un encanto o hechizo; ahora es más comúnmente usada al referirte al atractivo sexual o talento. Levy estaba segura que era una retorcida mezcla de ambas definiciones. –Para GlowMist12.
1. Broma cosmica

¡Hola chicos! Aquí les dejo mi nuevo proyecto, ahora un GaLe. Estoy emocionada porque solo he escrito de esa pareja una vez, y fue algo muy corto y leve, asi que es algo nuevo para mi. También pondré una pizca de NaLu, desde que es mi TP, pero tratare que sea solo algo de fondo y que el GaLe sea lo principal. Espero les guste ;)

**.**

**Summary:** Según el diccionario, la palabra originalmente significa un encanto o hechizo; ahora es más comúnmente usada al referirte al atractivo sexual o talento. Levy estaba segura que era una retorcida mezcla de ambas definiciones. –Para GlowMist12.

**Parejas:** Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, ¿OOC? Nunca he trabajado mucho la pareja, así que no se si están muy en carácter. Sin embargo, tratare de que así sea. Lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**Dedicada a **GlowMist12

**.**

**Mojo**

**1. Broma cósmica**

.

_La vida en su totalidad es una gran broma cósmica. No es un fenómeno serio_

_Tómala seriamente y la perderás. Compréndela únicamente a través de la risa._

.

.

Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente las muñecas y los brazos por donde los amarres de metal la mantenían sujeta a un árbol en el parque. La pequeña parte positiva en su cabeza que siempre buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas le dijo que podía considerarse afortunada de que no hubiera sangre. Golpes y moretones sí, pero no había derramado su sangre. Eso era algo bueno, ¿No es asi? Y también, debía estar agradecida de que solo los habían golpeado, derrotado y colgado a un árbol en medio de un parque, pero no había muerto nadie. Porque era otra cosa que agradecer, ¿Cierto?

Nadie respondió en su cabeza y Levy decidió que estaba desvariando. Debió haberse golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza en algún momento.

Recordó con amargura que Jeb y Droy habían intentado protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, pero había sido demasiado rápido, tanto que todo era borroso en su mente. Las escenas que se repetían cruelmente en su cabeza mientras entraba y salía de la inconsciencia eran demasiado borrosas como para poder distinguir nada, y allí si agradeció por ello.

La manera en que ese… monstruo los derroto a ella y a su equipo era humillante, y Levy no deseaba recordarla. Solo quería dormir y despertarse para descubrir que todo eso había sido solo una pesadilla.

Se trago las lágrimas amargas que vinieron a sus ojos. El golpe había sido duro a su orgullo y autoconfianza, jamás se había sentido más humillada, más inútil… y nunca le diría a nadie, pero más humillante aun era para ella el hecho que cuando esos ojos rojos se habían fijado en ella, no había podido evitar estremecerse, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho instantáneamente. Y no precisamente por miedo.

De hecho, su corazón latía con fuerza otra vez en su pecho ante el simple recuerdo. Parecía una broma cósmica. Él el monstruo de sus pesadillas, Levy se descubría demasiado atraída hacia él.

'_Eres una idiota, Levy_' Se reprendió a sí misma.

Los siguientes pensamientos estaban rodeados de bruma y pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza sin ningún sentido. Supo que estaba a punto de perder definitivamente la consciencia como sus compañeros y caer desmayada–figurativamente hablando, después de todo estaba colgada a un árbol, carajo– cuando de pronto algo la trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

Un toque en su vientre descubierto, que sentía frio por el viento de la noche. Pero los dedos que la tocaron eran más fríos aun, como el metal.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, Levy forzó sus ojos a abrirse. Su visión era nublosa –'_¡Ja! Sabía que me había golpeado la cabeza_'– y cuando todo se aclaro, lo primero que entro por sus pupilas fueron unos ojos rojos.

Su corazón se paralizo momentáneamente antes de latir con mucha fuerza, resonando en sus oídos, y nuevamente Levy supo que no era culpa del miedo.

El dedo en su vientre volvió a moverse, siguiendo un patrón, y aunque ella comprendió que debía estar escribiendo algo en ella, en su cabeza solo se registro como se sentía el tacto de su piel contra la suya, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que se sentía demasiado bien tomando en cuenta la situación.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella y ella tampoco aparto la mirada.

En un momento Levy finalmente lo comprendió. Eso era el amor a primera vista del que tanto había leído y casi se suelta a reír histéricamente por la broma cósmica que era todo eso, si no se sintiera tan terrible por traicionar a sus compañeros de esa manera. Pensó que se pudo haber sonrojado, pero desde que estaba volviendo a perder el conocimiento no podría decirlo.

Se maldijo a sí misma por haber deseado tanto un romance como los que siempre leía y a quien fuera que se lo había concedido, porque esa no era manera de enamorarse de alguien ni él era la persona de la que nadie debía enamorarse. Finalmente decidió que, o era masoquista, o solamente tenía una severa contusión que estaba causándole todo ese delirio bizarro.

Escuchando una especie de chasquido lejano en algún lugar de su cabeza, o quizá su pecho, los ojos de Levy se cerraron de nuevo. Rojo fue lo último que vio esa noche y en rojo fue lo que siguió pensando todas las noches siguientes para su gran pesar.

.

()

.

El tiempo paso, sus heridas sanaron y el gremio volvía a alzarse fuerte y más grande como siempre, sus lazos más irrompibles de lo que fueron nunca.

Entonces Makarov entro por las puertas del gremio acompañado de un muchacho de pelo negro, lleno de piercings y unos brillantes ojos rojos que gritaban peligro, para ti, si te acercabas demasiado. Las reacciones de todos fueron desde el rechazo instantáneo hasta la curiosidad, aunque en su mayoría hubo una especie de miedo.

Levy por su parte no sintió nada de eso. En cambio su corazón se acelero y su cuerpo pareció estremecerse, volviéndose gelatina cuando él la miro brevemente.

'_Ese golpe en mi cabeza debió ser demasiado fuerte_' Pensó, pero eso no podía explicar la alegría que lleno su pecho cuando Makarov lo presento como su nuevo _nakama_.

Lo cual debía significar que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Lo que a su vez, también significaba que efectivamente estaba viviendo una situación de tantos libros que había leído y se había prendado –decidió que no podía estar enamorada, porque eso significaría que tenía tendencias masoquistas– a primera vista de Gajeel Redfox, y todo eso era una maldita broma cósmica de alguien que se divertía mucho con la ironía de la situación.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaro: según yo en mi versión, Levy si tenía una contusión y por eso desvaría, pero los sentimientos y sensaciones también eran 100% reales.

Así que este es el regalo prometido a mi querida **GlowMist12 **y también mi primer GaLe *o* Espero que haya gustado :3

Me disculpo de antemano por mis errores y OOC que seguramente verán. El titulo y Summary se explican en el capi 3. La idea que tengo es bastante divertida -o al menos a mi me divierte y me rio cuando pienso en ello XD- y estoy casi segura que les entretendra lo suficiente ;D

Y ya saben, si les ha gustado déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber. Si no les ha gustado, déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber. Si me tienen consejos o sugerencias, déjenme un review y pónganlo allí.

¡Hasta la próxima amigos!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Mr Darcy

Secondo capi! Siiiii! :D

**.**

**Summary:** Según el diccionario, la palabra originalmente significa un encanto o hechizo; ahora es más comúnmente usada al referirte al atractivo sexual o talento. Levy estaba segura que era una retorcida mezcla de ambas definiciones.

**Parejas:** Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, ¿OOC? Nunca he trabajado mucho la pareja, así que no se si están muy en carácter. Sin embargo, tratare de que así sea. Lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**Dedicada a **GlowMist12

**.**

**Mojo**

**2. Mr. Darcy**

.

_Todas soñamos con un hombre como él –Alto, guapo, elegante, culto y rico– que solo llegue y nos diga:__ "He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente."_

.

.

Levy metió la nariz en su libro favorito –una vieja historia de amor donde la chica, Elizabeth, era obstinada e inteligente, y él, Mr. Darcy, era orgulloso y arisco con la gente, por lo que todos creían que era un completo idiota, especialmente ella, cuando en realidad Darcy solo no sabía cómo tratar a las personas– intentando concentrarse en las palabras. Estaba en la parte donde Elizabeth se encuentra con Mr. Darcy en Derbyshire durante el viaje con sus tíos, una de sus favoritas, pero hacia varios minutos que no podía prestar atención a las palabras impresas. Cuando lo intentaba, las letras se le revolvían en la cabeza y perdían todo significado.

De hecho, todo a su alrededor parecía perder significado.

La manera en que él conseguía encerrarla en un mundo diferente, como le pasaba cuando leía, tirando de ella hacía él no era normal.

Levy trago saliva discretamente, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en su pecho demasiado rápido. Sus manos estaban sudando, aun cuando el ambiente era fresco. Se sentía ansiosa e incómoda en su asiento, y sabía perfectamente que todo eso era causado por un par de penetrantes ojos rojos que estaban fijos en ella, desde alguna mesa aislada en una de las oscuras esquinas del gremio, alejada del barullo y la alegría de sus compañeros.

Algo se retorció en su pecho al pensar en ello, y Levy supo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo antes. Apretando los labios, pensó que estaba terriblemente mal esa manera en que él se aislaba a sí mismo.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde Fantasía y ahora Gajeel era aceptado en el gremio como otro compañero, pero él seguía apartado de todos, rodeado de esa actitud tosca y arisca acompañado de una mirada fulminante. '_Es como una versión con menos dinero, más peligrosa y llena de piercings de Mr. Darcy… o algo así_'. Aunque Mr. Darcy era más sociable y educado. Gajeel, por su parte, solo interactuaba realmente con los demás cuando se veía arrastrado a una pelea, o con Mira-san para pedir comida, por lo demás se la pasaba en esa esquina entre las sombras.

Eso se volvió a retorcer en su pecho hasta que, literalmente, le dolió, y Levy comprendió que se trataba de su corazón.

Levy trago saliva de nuevo. Y finalmente, cedió a la tentación, casi compulsión.

Apartando levemente el libro, volvió su rostro hacia donde sentía la mirada de Gajeel Redfox fija en ella, encontrándose directamente con las pupilas rojas. Su corazón latió más rápido aun.

Levy pensó que Gajeel apartaría la mirada al verse descubierto in fraganti, pero en lugar de eso solo pareció mirarla con más intensidad, y eso la hizo sonrojarse levemente. La chica comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada por un repentino y extraño ataque de ansiedad y sus manos sudaban tanto que tuvo que sujetar con más fuerza el libro. Pero aun así ella no aparto la mirada tampoco. No supo porque, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo. Debía ser que era masoquista, decidió. O quizá había leído demasiados libros. Aunque si se encontrara en un libro eso quizá explicaría el que se sintiera atraída hacia él como por una fuerza sobrenatural e inexorable, atrapándola en su poder y robándole lentamente las fuerzas hasta doblegarla para dejarla a su merced, o sus reacciones hacia él aun desde el comienzo.

'_Definitivamente he leído demasiado_'

Los ojos rojos seguían clavados en ella, ahora con cierta diversión brillando en ellos, como si esperará ver en qué momento colapsaba ante él.

Alzando levemente la barbilla en señal de desafío, Levy decidió que eso era lo que tendría que pasar para que ella apartara la mirada, porque no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo por su cuenta. Podría ser estúpido y sin motivo, pero ella no iba a ceder delante de Gajeel en eso.

El tiempo pareció correr entre ellos eternamente y ninguno apartaba los ojos.

Levy sentía como a cada momento un asomo de compulsión de ir hacia él tiraba de ella desde algún lugar recóndito en su cabeza, o quizá en su pecho. Comprendió que era eso lo que le causaba la incomodidad, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Y de pronto _¡Zaz!_ Su conexión se vio cortada bruscamente cuando Gajeel salió volando de su silla, estrellándose contra la pared por el impacto de una mesa perdida. La mandíbula de Levy cayó y Gajeel se levanto de entre los escombros que quedaban de la mesa, arrojándose sobre la persona que tiro la mesa en primer lugar.

Léase, Natsu.

- Tienen demasiada energía, ¿No es asi?

La pequeña maga miro hacia su derecha, encontrando a su amiga Lucy mirando hacia la pelea con una mueca divertida.

Levy estaba demasiado atontada todavía como para poder responderle, como si acabara de salir de un largo sueño, o quizás un trance.

- Lo hizo a propósito, por cierto – añadió Lucy, señalando hacia Natsu – Dijo algo sobre lo perturbador que era que Gajeel-san estuviera demasiado tranquilo en su esquina y le tiro la mesa para hacerlo reaccionar.

Levy se mordió la lengua para detener el insano impulso de comenzar a insultar a Natsu por intervenir cuando Gajeel por fin parecía haber interactuado con ella. O algo así.

'_Ese imbécil…_'

Los ojos de Lucy se fueron hacia Levy, sonriéndole de manera conocedora, sus ojos marrones brillando como hacían los de mira.

- Aunque a mí no me pareció que estuviera precisamente tranquilo. Jamás había visto a nadie "mirarse profundamente sin que el mundo a su alrededor los afectase" en la vida real – la rubia cito con emoción uno de los libros que Levy le había recomendado, como la chica reconoció.

Levy se sonrojo – N–No fue asi – protesto, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida. Decidiendo contra atacar, señalo – Estoy segura que no fue ni de cerca tan profundo como las miradas que le das a Natsu cuando nadie se da cuenta.

Uhhh, golpe bajo.

'_Bu–Bueno, se lo merecía. Creo_'

Hubo silencio de parte de ambas chicas, el escándalo de sus compañeros rodeándolas.

Lucy señalo entonces el libro que Levy todavía sostenía, disimulando si se encontraba afectada por su contraataque. Aunque el rubor en sus mejillas la delatase.

- ¿Estás leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio de nuevo?

- Si. Esta mañana desperté con una insana necesidad por _Mr. Darcy_ y no me pude resistir de leerlo otra vez para ver si así me ayuda.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron, completamente inconsciente de la alegoría que Levy había pensado antes, y finalmente comenzaron a platicar sobre las maravillas de Mr. Darcy, el hombre perfecto.

.

.

.

* * *

Primero: ¡FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS, YEEEEEEY! A todos los que vivan en México ¿Ya comieron su pan de muerto? ¿Les gusto? Hablemos de ello! :3

Y Segundo: ¡Oh Dios, lamento TANTO mi ausencia!

(Esa va para mis lectores de mi conjunto de drabbles/oneshots **Adoro**. Pero es que he tenido ciertas complicaciones que despues les cuento y ufff, me tardare un poquito en la actualizacion.)

Como sea, ¿Gusto el capi? ¡Dejen reviews! ¿No gusto el capi? ¡Dejen reviews con sus quejas y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS! -que despues me dicen cositas feitas y como que tampoco.

Vale, eso es todo. Cuidense mucho. Les mando todito mi cariño y mis besos mas dulces.

Chiaaaaao, hasta la proxima!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
